A Perfect Disaster
by WonderfulDreamer15
Summary: ¿Qué tanto sabemos de Abby Abernathy? la dulce chica con un pasado terrible, un presente difícil y un futuro brillante. Será una pequeña recopilación de algunos momentos de la vida de nuestros personajes favoritos, comenzando desde sus más importantes decisiones hasta sus más bellas alegrías. El comienzo de un perfecto desastre...
1. Antes de tí (parte 1)

Depresión, muchos lo definen como una tristeza profunda e incluso es considerado una enfermedad mental, si es tan horrible ¿No creen que ninguna chica de 18 años a punto de comenzar su vida con nuevas esperanzas u sueños debería sentir algo así? Bueno, esa clase de cosas pasan muy seguido cuando eres Abigail Abernathy, nacida en Nevada, hija de un jugador de póker "profesional" que según él perdió todo a causa de su hija de 13 años y una mujer con problemas psicológicos y vicios incontrolables, más conocida como "Lucky Thirteen" y apodada como Cookie por quienes conocían mi secreto, actualmente estoy acabando mi último año de secundaria y mi único sustento y razón por no querer suicidarme son dos personas, América Mason, mi mejor amiga desde que me mudé a Wichita y mi novio Jesse con quien he salido por los últimos cuatro años. Probablemente se podría decir que mi vida no era tan mala como parecía, pero la verdad es que un infierno me seguía a cada paso que daba, y suponiendo que no tienen ni idea de lo que estoy hablando, les comentaré cómo rayos empezó todo.

_**3 semanas antes de la graduación.**_

-¡Señorita Abernathy! ¿Quiere por Dios dejar de estar tan metida en sus estúpidos pensamientos y poner atención a la clase?- me gritó el profesor de Química, tan amable y respetuoso como siempre, ¿Qué rayos tenía ese maldito viejo en contra mía?

-Disculpe, señor Jenkins ¿Podría repetir la pregunta?- respondí lo más calmadamente posible.

-Si continúa así, me temo que no llegará a la graduación, Abigail…- por suerte la campana sonó y me ahorré el escuchar sus regaños. Mare se acercó a mí luciendo tan despreocupada y aburrida como siempre.

-El tipo te detesta ¿Lo sabes? A este paso tendrás que acostarte con él para aprobar la materia…- dijo mirando sus uñas mientras yo recogía mis libros y salíamos de la clase.

-Qué asco ¡Jamás haría algo así! Me quedaré en clases de recuperación si debo ¡Tan solo imagínate lo repugnante que sería!- abrí mi casillero y dejé ahí los libros.

-Conociéndote bien, yo diría que has visto muchas cosas repugnantes en tu vida y aún así has sobrevivido- dijo con una sonrisa. América era la única persona en la faz de la tierra capaz de redactar mi biografía con puntos y comas, no había cosa sobre mí que ella no supiera.

-Considérate una novata en eso, Mare- la codeé, ambas nos reímos. En eso apareció Jesse, tan sumido en sus planes del futuro como para siquiera mirarme mientras me saludaba. Debo admitir que actuaba algo "santurrón" para ser el heredero de un enorme casino en Las Vegas, tanto él como yo buscábamos redimirnos, pero é tenía sus maneras y yo las mías.

-¿Qué hay, linda? ¿Todo bien?- a veces me hartaba que ya no me mirara a los ojos cuando me hablaba, pero tenía demasiadas presiones encima como para preocuparme demasiado por ese detallito, me reconfortaba el saber que me quería de alguna extraña e indefinida manera.

-¿Quieres decir aparte del roñoso profesor de Química y tener que soportar a mi madre por tres semanas más? Sí, todo bien, Jess. Gracias por preguntar- era obvio que no se detendría a escucharme y por lo tanto no detectó el sarcasmo en mi voz.

-Me alegro, preciosa- me agarró por la cintura y plantó un beso en mi frente, diré con toda sinceridad que ya no sentía la chispa de antes, estaba segura de que Jesse no era el amor de mi vida ahora, pero peor era nada. "¿Qué mierda le pasa?" dijo Mare con los labios.

"Ama demasiado a Jesús como para concentrarse en mi" respondí yo haciendo alusión a su tan arriesgado y hermoso sueño.

-Y así quiere que seas la madre de sus hijos…- ella estaba enojada, así que no se dio cuenta de que pensaba en voz alta, yo solo me congelé, pero después recordé que él y yo no estábamos en la misma galaxia.

-Entonces… ¿Tienes planes para hoy?- me giré para dedicarle una seductora sonrisa, él detectó mis intenciones más pronto de lo que me hubiera gustado.

-Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas, Abby. Es peligroso, no deberían hacerlo- otra vez con sus discursos de abuelo, hace tiempo que me preguntaba cuándo se había hecho tan aburrido.

-¡Oh, vamos! Es viernes y vas a quedarte en casa leyendo Génesis por octava vez consecutiva, eso es triste, Jesse. Prometo que nos vamos a divertir y no haré nada que tu no harías…- le aseguré, siempre trataba de hacerlo salir del cascaron, madurar y salir a ver la vida con otros ojos.

-Esa es la cosa, Abby, harás algo que yo no haré porque no pienso andar siguiéndote por todo el lugar con un montón de ebrios y drogadictos, y me sentiré terriblemente decepcionado de ti si es que tú lo haces. Creí que querías redimirte y solo te comportas peor que en Las Vegas- giré mis ojos y me aparté de él.

-Bien, entonces decepciónate todo lo que quieras, lo admito soy un engendro del demonio ¿Ya estás feliz?- me di vuelta y caminé por el pasillo, igual escuché que me chillaba algo pero lo ignoré. Fuimos al parqueadero hasta el auto de Mare, suspiré.

-¿De verdad no quieres ir directo a mi casa?- me preguntó otra vez, negué con la cabeza.

-Tengo que recoger algunas cosas y ya sabes cómo se pone mi estúpida madre cuando no aparezco- ella encendió el auto y salimos de la escuela.

-Pero ella se comporta así todo el tiempo. En serio, si fuera tú le daría una golpiza y vendría a vivir conmigo tan pronto como pudiera- sonreí ante su comentario.

-Ya pronto viviremos juntas ¿Recuerdas? No más padres y no más escuela…- le guiñe un ojo.

-¡Oh, sí! La glamorosa y terriblemente divertida vida de una soltera universitaria, al fin lo pasaremos a lo grande- era una esperanza nuestra que nos aceptaran en Eastern, nada estaba dicho aún pero tuvimos que pagar como 200 dólares cada una para que nuestras solicitudes se vieran interesantes, creíbles y aceptables, si eso no funcionaba, nada lo haría entonces.

-Bien, hablando de "soltera" universitaria…- hice énfasis en la palabra soltera.

-Oh, no… Abby, ya hablamos de esto, no puedes llevar a San Jesse de las Mercedes a Eastern si de verdad quieres comenzar a vivir… no hará más que arruinarlo todo y apuesto a que terminarán mañana… eso si es que no lo cortas esta noche por teléfono, ya sabes lo que hace el alcohol con nosotras…- me recordó, no era tan mala idea de hecho, pero aún tenía conciencia lo que en este caso era malo.

-No quiero lastimarlo, Mare. Él me quiere…- suspiré.

-Ese es el problema, el te quiere, no te ama… hay demasiados peces en el agua como para quedarte con la sardina religiosa, Abby ¿De verdad piensas que lo tuyo va a durar por siempre?- ella sonaba mucho más molesta que yo.

-Rezo porque no, pero… tal vez él cambie de perspectiva, no lo sé…-era una muy ilusa y tonta idea mía, pero tenía que intentarlo. Tal vez Jesse no era el mejor novio del mundo pero ¿Qué tal si me quedaba sola y desamparada por el resto de mis días?

-Bueno, si no tienes ni idea de si un futuro con él es posible entonces ¿Por qué diablos siguen juntos? ¡Es de lo más ridículo! Te mereces algo mejor…- como si no hubiera escuchado eso ya mil veces.

-"Algo mejor" no aplica en mi caso, soy pecadora profesional ¿recuerdas?- dije con sonrisa burlona.

-Ay, ya se te está metiendo en la cabeza… A ver, arreglaremos esto en menos de un minuto, ya dijimos que él te quiere, pero hasta ahí llegan sus sentimientos, ahora tú… ¿Tú lo amas?- ella siempre con sus preguntas imposibles de responder.

-Ha estado conmigo por cuatro años, es obvio que voy a sentir algo por él…- me ponía nerviosa con sus cuestionamientos.

-¡Ahí está tu respuesta! Sentir "algo" no es precisamente lo que deberías decir después de casi un siglo en una relación que no va a ningún lado. Tu no lo amas, él no te ama… dejen de arruinarse sus vidas mutuamente y sigan adelante- claro, para ella todo sonaba infinitamente fácil, ella usaba a los chicos como que fueran accesorios y no personas.

-No estamos tan mal, Mare. Solo debemos madurar un poco y todo se resolverá…- le aseguré esperando que cambiara de tema pronto.

-De verdad que a veces no te entiendo, no quieras pasar el resto de tus días con él pero tampoco quieres dejarlo…. ¿Qué mierda te pasa por la cabeza?- no podía culparla por sentirse así, yo también estaba bastante confundida.

-Pues los sentimientos de odio y lastimosamente los de culpabilidad también ¡Mejor concéntrate en ti misma y no me hagas más preguntas que no puedo responder!- supliqué, ya tenía bastantes problemas como para aumentar alguno con América.

-Como quieras, Abby. Te recogeré a las 7 ¿Bien?- abrí la puerta del auto y salí.

-De acuerdo, no tardes mucho ¿Sí? Si mi mamá sigue consiente comenzará con sus regaños estúpidos y sabes que no lo aguanto- me guiñó el ojo y después de un rato se fue. Fui hasta la casa lo más despacio posible, tomé aire y entré, siempre era así, tenía que rezar porque ella nunca notara mi presencia o todo se ponía feo. Estaba en el mismo sillón de siempre, con mil botellas alrededor y un polvo blanco que cualquiera podría adivinar que no era maquillaje o algo parecido, suspiré para no acercarme a ella y darle un puñetazo por ser tan horrible persona, subí las escaleras con cuidado.

-¿A dónde vas, niña?- dijo con su voz de ebria, rodé mis ojos pero no bajé de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué te importa?- ella no tenía por qué saber nada de mí, igual dudo que supiera algo de mí en ese entonces, jamás me ponía atención.

-Porque eres mi hija, zorrita, por eso… a ver, dime a dónde van la golfa de tu amiga y tu ¿Crees que no las escuché?- encendió un cigarrillo, pude olerlo, me molesté porque llamara a Mare así y fue entonces cuando me di vuelta.

-Se llama América y es mi mejor amiga ¿De acuerdo? No la compares con la odiosa mujer que ves al espejo todos los días…- me crucé de brazos, ella soltó una risa indignada.

-¿Qué crees, estúpida? Esa mujer se parece mucho a ti… Ya escúpelo, Abigail ¿A dónde te largas y me abandonas como siempre?- ¿y ella tenía razones para sentirse herida? Era de lo más ridículo.

-No es de tu incumbencia, como si alguna vez te importara un pepino lo que hago o dejo de hacer…- subí hasta mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con seguro por si se le ocurría subir, no lo hacía muy a menudo pero debía tomar mis precauciones. Mi celular sonó mostrando un mensaje de Jesse, seguramente era un pasaje bíblico o una súplica para que no hiciera nada esa noche, así que ni siquiera lo leí y solo lo borré. Decidí ponerme algo simple pero favorecedor, tampoco es que me fuera de regalada por el mundo, tenía un novio, no tan bueno por así decirlo pero igual tenía uno y si es que me decidía a romper con Jesse no le daría razones para que él quisiera hacerlo primero. Me puse solo una fina capa de maquillaje y planché mi cabello, siempre procuraba no lucir como en Las Vegas para que no me reconocieran, no necesitaba ir caminado por la calle y que de repente alguien dijera "¡Hey, ella es la hija de Mick Abernathy!" cuando eso era todo lo que quería evitar, por suerte nadie que supiera quien era en realidad había revelado mi tenebroso pasado, pero seguía teniendo mis miedos, he ahí otra razón para no dejar a Jesse ¿Qué otro chico podría quererme sabiendo que era un asco de persona? Es verdad, mi autoestima estaba por los suelos por diversos motivos, sin embargo siempre supuse que hasta la persona más desdichada siempre piensa que merece algo mejor ¿Debía ser yo la excepción? ¿Acaso pagaba por los errores de mis padres o ya había cometido mis propios errores e igual debía pagar por ellos? ¿Existía siquiera la diminuta posibilidad de que mi realidad cambiara? Estas dudas me acechaban día y noche hasta que Mare y yo llegamos a un veredicto, Eastern, era la única solución, mudarme lejos a donde nadie me conociera, empezar una nueva vida, no como "Lucky Thirteen" si no como la simple, dulce y algo extraña "Abby Abernathy", eso era todo lo que quería, pero seguía siendo solo una posibilidad, digamos que 50% a que pasaría y 50% a que no pasaría. Bien, todo lo que me quedaban eran mis esperanzas y deseos y una mujer amiga muy loca pero sin embargo genial que estaría conmigo siempre, y eso lo podía apostar.

Y hablando de ella, no me sorprendí mucho cuando escuché que la puerta de enfrente se abría, mi madre no movió ni un solo dedo, ella odiaba a Mare y Mare la odiaba a ella, era un círculo vicioso. Tocó a mi puerta y abrí sin pensar dos veces, si no la conociera tan bien podría haber dicho que una modelo entró a mi cuarto y no América.

-Vaya, vaya… tal parece que tendrás tu primera prueba de infidelidad hoy, los chicos no van a parar de verte- golpeó mi brazo y yo solo me reí.

-Les dejaré muy en claro que tengo novio-dije no estando tan segura de aquello, tal vez Jesse no se atreviera a ver a ninguna chica, pero yo…

-Tú no tienes novio ¿Ok? Tú tienes un estorbo y por lo que parece es un estorbo permanente- se dejó caer en mi cama mientras miraba sus uñas.

-¿Desde cuándo te vino el odio por Jesse, ah? Solía caerte muy bien- pregunté poniéndome mis pendientes, ella quedó en silencio poco tiempo.

-Desde que por fin me di cuenta de que jamás te hará feliz- respondió, sonaba seria y un tanto preocupada, eso me dejó algo intranquila, ¿era eso cierto? –Solo espero el día en que te des cuenta de lo mismo. No niego que Jesse sea un buen chico, pero… no lo sé, no es para ti.-

-No pensabas eso en un principio- antes los tres éramos inseparables, ahora Mare tenía que compartirme con él, como si eso fuera lo peor del mundo.

-En un principio buscábamos alguien que pudiera protegerte y quererte por quien eres, Abby, pero a medida que pasas con Jesse yo creo que él se interesa más por él mismo que por ti, ¿Alguna vez te ha preguntado qué sientes o quieres tú?- y seguía con la charla psicológica.

-Él cree que hace lo mejor por mí-.

-¡Exactamente! No es lo mismo, él cree que convertirte en monja acabará con todos tus problemas ¿Bien? Él no quiere llevarte por el buen camino, él solo quiere que dejes de vivir, esa es su solución ¿Y qué hay de ti? Esto está muy lejos de ser una verdadera relación, Abby… y tú continúas con este tonto juego como si pudieras hacer que funcionara- me frustré y le planté cara.

-¿Y qué tal si es que sí puedo hacerlo, ah? ¿Qué tal si puedo hacer que él cambie de parecer? ¿Por qué siempre debes tener la razón en todo? Él es mi novio no el tuyo, yo debo saber qué hago con él ¿Bien?- no recuerdo muchas veces en que ella y yo hayamos discutido, pero sus discursos ya me tenían cansada y más confundida que decidida, me preguntaba qué veía tanto ella en lo mío con Jesse que yo no podía ver, o tal vez ella exageraba demasiado, mientras yo pensaba que todo andaba bien.

-¡Dios mío, Abigail! Si me meto en esta gran mentira es porque eres mi amiga y me harta ver que seas tú quien siempre tenga que cargar con todo, Jesse se está convirtiendo en una carga más que en un apoyo y tú se lo permites, y si pudieras encontrar una solución para esto…- suspiró decepcionada y habló bajo- creo que ya lo habrías hecho hace mucho… pero, bien… ¿Quieres que me calle? Me callaré- yo tomé aire molesta.

-Sabes que no era eso a lo que me refería… no quería que te sintieras así- yo podía saber muy bien cuando ella se enfadaba de verdad.

-No, está bien… mejor cambiemos de tema antes de que alguien termine volando por tu ventana, solo vamos a divertirnos hoy ¿Está bien? Nada que te haga sentir culpable y nada que podamos lamentar después- me aseguró.

-Oh, te apuesto que algún día lamentaremos haber sacado identificaciones falsas para ir a bailar con universitarios- me reí.

-No cuenta si es que estamos próximas a graduarnos-si, próximas a graduarnos ¿Y después qué? ¿Qué tal si no nos aceptaban?

-Te recuerdo que hemos hecho lo mismo desde los dieciséis. Bueno, de esto se trata la vida, hacer estupideces innumerables con consecuencias catastróficas y después solo reírse de ellas y contárselas a los nietos- esta vez fue ella quién se rió.

-Tendrás suerte si es que algún día llegas a tener hijos, querida- le dirigí una mirada asesina pero después solo sonreí.

-Mejor vámonos pronto, si escucho alguna protesta tuya una vez más te ahogaré con alcohol ¿entendido?- amenacé mientras bajábamos por las escaleras.

-¡Uh! Entonces no cerraré mi boca- sonaba muy emocionada, lo último que quería era arruinarle la noche con mis tontas dudas y miedos, se detuvo a ver a mi intoxicada progenitora.

-¿No deberías echarle un vaso de agua o algo así?- dijo casi con asco, la miré algo fastidiada.

-¿Ella haría eso por mí?- ella negó con la cabeza -Ahí está tu respuesta- sonreí y apunté a la puerta con ambas manos, cerré bien la casa para evitar que nos robaran, si ella seguía inconsciente y yo dejaba la puerta abierta en la mañana no tendría nada de valor guardado en esa casa del terror. Entramos en su auto, iba a sugerir llamar a Jesse solo para asegurarle que estaba bien, pero ella seguramente me habría dado un golpazo por aquello así que dejé que ese pensamiento se esfumara sin más.

Cuando llegamos, el club estaba a reventar a pesar de que era temprano, de seguro nos divertiríamos a lo grande esa noche, América solo tuvo que menearse y hacerle ojitos al guardia para entrar, no es que yo no pudiera hacerlo también pero prefería algo más oficial y sin ofrecerme tanto al público.

-¿Señorita James?- dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza, solté una risita seductora.

-Dime Jessica, corazón- le guiñé un ojo y entré sin más esfuerzo, Mare me agarró del brazo.

-¡Uy, Dime Jessica, corazón! Y de paso ¿Por qué no me llevas a la cama de una buena vez ya que mi aburrido novio querrá hacerlo en una iglesia apenas cumplamos treinta?- hizo su mejor imitación mía, yo solo me reí.

-¡Ya cállate!- la golpeé suavemente. Decidimos empezar con algo ligero para no terminar en el suelo a las doce, y en los primeros minutos nuestros movimientos hicieron aparecer a montones de solteros guapísimos pero buscábamos algo en especial, si era malo jugar con la gente, pero no tanto cuando ellos querían jugar contigo primero. Fue hasta la una y media que vimos algo que nos interesara.

-Mira nada más, Todd ¿Qué hacen dos ángeles como ustedes en un lugar como este?- dijo el chico de ojos verdes mirándome a mí, su amigo tampoco estaba nada mal, pero lo que más me atrajo de él fue los llamativas decoraciones en sus brazos, con eso podía derretirme en un segundo.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Ambos solteros y dispuestos a todo, no es así?- a veces ella era algo imprudente pero era su manera de coquetear.

-Pero claro, hace rato que no paramos de mirarlas… pero debemos acabar un juego allá en la mesa de póker ¿Nos harían el honor de acompañarnos?- Mare y yo nos miramos maliciosamente.

-Con mucho gusto- ellos nos llevaron hasta las mesas de póker, "Los harás pedazos y ellos no tendrán idea de qué pasó" me dijo Mare al oído y ambas nos reímos, tomamos nuestros asientos.

-¿Compañía, Jeff?- preguntó un chico a mi acompañante, él le guiñó el ojo.

-Solo admiren la magia, señoritas- nos aconsejó su amigo, yo reí indignada.

-¿Así que creen que no podemos ganarles?- me crucé de brazos, Jeff rió divertido.

-Digo que no sería propio de una chica tan linda como tú- fue entonces que Mare entró en el juego, jugando con uno de sus rizos con el dedo y con una sonrisa macabra respondió.

-No tienes ni idea, cariño. Así está la cosa, si alguna de nosotras dos gana nos pagan los tragos por el resto de la noche…- los chicos sonrieron ante su propuesta.

-Y si nosotros ganamos… nos aseguraremos de que nuestra cita dure un poco más- dijo Todd con sus manos sobre los hombros de América, noté que ambas nos tensábamos un poco, ahora había más en juego.

-Hecho- pero yo no iba a quedarme sin jugar. Comencé despacio y tranquila, solo sacando lo mejor de mí cuando ellos se ponían amenazantes, Mare se retiró cuando fue prudente y Todd también, la cosa quedaba entre Jeff y yo, debo admitir que era bueno, pero no tenía ni idea de a quién se enfrentaba, estaba a punto de ser derrotado por alguien 5 años menor a él, que penoso, eso pasa cuando te crees un Casanova terriblemente calculador y sabiondo, al cabo que no era solo para divertirnos esas pequeñas apuestas, si no para enseñarles a los chicos una que otra lección importante: Nunca subestimes a una mujer.

-Entonces ¿Te rindes?- pestañeé dulcemente a mi contrincante dejándole saber que no había manera de que él saliera victorioso.

-Muéstrame que tienes, preciosa- me alcé de hombros con una despreocupada sonrisa y dejé a la vista mi mano ganadora, Mare chilló emocionada y aliviada atrás mío. Yo también había estado nerviosa, pero era bueno tener habilidades infalibles de apostadora compulsiva.

-Prepárate para vaciar tus bolsillos en estos angelitos- le mandé un beso volado y fui a encontrarme de nuevo con mi amiga.

-¡Lo acabaste, Abby! El pobre tipo no tenía ni idea…- dijo eso muy alto pero los chicos estaban tan sorprendidos que no debían estar siguiéndonos.

-Por suerte, Mare ¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si no ganaba?- me senté en la barra algo incómoda, mordí mi labio, ella cambió su expresión a algo preocupada.

-Por favor, tu jamás pierdes ¡Jamás!- me recordó como si no lo supiera.

-Tengo eso muy en claro, Mare. Pero esta vez aposté mi virginidad y eso no se vale, se supone que esto es un jueguito inocente nada más, no busco más que su dinero ¿Bien?- eso no sonaba nada bien, pero era cierto. No iba a dejar mis últimos días como colegiala atrás pero tampoco podía estar gastando mis ahorros en fiestas y bebidas.

-Está bien, comprendo, la próxima no será anda tan serio ¿Bien? Pero debes mantener en mente que todos los hombres buscan una sola cosa de una chica, todos… sin excepciones son así…-tal vez ella tenía razón, o tal vez era que nosotras solo sabíamos atraer a un tipo de chicos, o tal vez era solo yo. Pero en fin, ahora no tenía cabeza para pensar más en el sexo opuesto, estaba en un momento crucial de mi vida y debía ordenar bien mis pensamientos, debía saber qué hacer en caso de que mi plan inicial no funcionara, debía haber más de una manera de dejarlo todo atrás y poder empezar desde cero, pero primero debía buscar entre lo más pequeño, ir arrancando la mala hierba para plantar nuevas y buenas semillas, más que crecer a ese periodo lo llamé transición.

_**1 semana y cauro días antes de la graduación.**_

Fue el martes siguiente que comencé a darme cuenta de que lo que Mare decía era en serio, demasiado tal vez, pero solo pude ver una parte de aquello. Esa tarde estaba terminando la tarea de anatomía cuando a Jesse se le ocurrió hacer un espacio en su atareada agenda de ir a la iglesia para venir a verme. Él claro siempre entraba a saludar y a hablar con mi mamá, él parecía más hijo suyo que yo.

-Ella se pone peor ¿Lo sabías?- se sentó a mi lado en el escritorio. Me negué a verlo a los ojos y saber que él también estaba en mi contra.

-La mujer no me deja respirar sin tener que gritarme o culparme por algo, si a ella nunca le importé, ella no tiene por qué importarme…- seguí con lo mío sin prestarle mucha atención, pero él continuaba con sus regaños.

-Ella es la mujer que te dio la vida, Abby. No puedes solo dejar que se arruine poco a poco, debes ayudarla y apoyarla, es tu madre…- suspiré molesta y esta vez me decidí dejarle las cosas en claro.

-Tú no sabes cómo es ella en realidad, ella es un camaleón, Jesse, actúa tan vulnerable con la gente que le tiene lástima pero es un demonio con quien debería ser la persona más dulce y amable. Si bien ella me dio la vida pero jamás quiso tenerme la verdad, si fuera por ella yo no existiría ahora, ella y Mick siempre han dicho que soy su más grande error y tal vez lo sea, porque jamás logré encontrar eso que todo niño ve en sus padres, ellos nada más sirvieron de crítica y sufrimiento, ellos… no son como tú crees, ¿De verdad piensas que todo el mundo tiene algo bueno escondido? Bien, pues ellos no y si lo tuvieran jamás lo sacarían a relucir porque así es como son y punto y he llegado a pensar que posiblemente estaría mejor siendo huérfana que con esos dos como padres, si es que se les puede llamar así. No sabes cómo es mi vida, Jesse… y la verdad no tengo ni idea de por qué no…- sequé mis desesperadas lágrimas ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien me dijera todo eso? Pensé que él estaba conmigo sin importar qué pero ahora lo veía claro, estábamos más separados que nunca.

\- No me culpes por esto, Abby…- ¿eso era todo lo que planeaba decir? Me levanté de mi silla y me recosté sobre la cama, de verdad fastidiada.

-¿A qué momento dije eso? ¿Alguna vez me escuchas?- me senté para mirarlo a los ojos y obligarlo a ponerme atención.

-Escucho lo que es importante escuchar- a veces podía ser de lo más descarado.

-Entonces crees que no vale la pena escucharme… perfecto ¿No pudiste decirme eso hace cuatro años?- yo seguía llorando aunque no quería y él no hacía nada por evitar que derramara más lágrimas.

-Abby, por Dios, deja de hacer un drama de todo lo que te ocurra ¿Por qué siempre piensas que el mundo está en contra de ti y que nadie jamás te deja vivir tranquila?- de repente ya no sonaba como él mismo, mi Jesse era un chico atento y alegre, pero ahora solo veía a alguien distante y desconocido.

-Porque el mundo mismo me ha dado razones para creer eso ¿Qué más podría ser de una niña que se educó, crió y cuidó sola?- ¿Por qué ya no me oía? ¿Por qué ya no me escuchaba? ¿No había dicho que me quería?

-¿Así que dices que has llegado hasta aquí tu sola? Ya sabes, la casa, los estudios y todo eso- de nuevo sacándome en cara lo equivocada que él creía que estaba.

-El dinero no suplanta a los padres, Jesse. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber eso…- él también era un chico solitario, otra razón más para que él comprendiera cómo me sentía.

-Lo sé, pero al menos yo le veo el lado positivo- yo reí indignada y miré al suelo.

-Si viniste aquí para hacerme sentir aún peor porque mi propio novio cree que soy una desgracia, no estoy de humor…-él se acercó a mí y alzó mi mentón para que lo mirara.

-De acuerdo, lo siento. Solo me preocupa que tu madre y tu sean tan distantes…- rodé mis ojos.

-Ella no es una madre, Jesse, ella es solo una mujer que es muy estúpida y tuvo un novio estúpido con quien fue lo suficientemente estúpida como para ni cuidarse y el resultado fui yo ¿Bien?- acarició mi mejilla tratando de calmarme.

-Bueno, pues yo no te veo así, linda- le sonreí, estábamos bastante cerca así que no tuve que hacer gran esfuerzo para sentir sus labios contra los míos, era bonito pero… ya no era lo mismo, hasta sus besos se sentían distantes ¿Qué había ocurrido con nosotros?

\- Entonces, el baile será en poco tiempo…- decidí despejarme la mente un poco y seguir concentrándome en los aspectos agradables de nuestra relación.

-¿Qué tanto quieres ir?- Jesse era tan inteligente para unas cosas, pero tan tonto para otras.

-Oh, bueno, eso solo el mayor sueño de toda chica así que…- puse mis brazos sobre sus hombros, él suspiró.

-No creo que vaya a ser tan divertido ¿sabes?- hice una mueca.

-¡Vamos, Jesse! Solo tendrás un baile de graduación en toda tu vida ¿Y aún así quieres quedarte en casa haciendo nada?- a veces dudaba de que fuera un adolescente común y corriente.

-Estoy seguro de que habrá cosas más interesantes que hacer en casa…- ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Me frustré demasiado, debía haber una manera de hacer que el otro Jesse volviera, el Jesse que era divertido y al que sí quería de verdad. Me decidí a besarlo de nuevo, esta vez más apasionado y suplicante, debía saber qué era lo que pasaba con él, debía haber alguna manera de hacerlo reaccionar, y lo hizo, se iba acercando más a mí hasta que yo estaba ya recostada en mi cama, me acariciaba la cintura delicadamente y yo pasaba mis manos por su cabello, todo era aún más intenso, supongo que ambos sentíamos que nos faltaba el aire pero no íbamos a parar. Fue entonces cuando la gran cuestión se presentó ¿Qué tan lejos queríamos llegar? Yo de seguro lo quería todo ¿Pero él? Él ya casi no me veía y podía jurar que esa era la primera vez en casi un mes que nuestros besos duraban más de dos segundos, todo parecía estar perfecto hasta que él se separó de mí.

-Eso… estuvo bien- se sentó en la cama dejándome completamente pasmada, ¿Bien? Eso era todo, no dijo nada que pudiera hacer que mi corazón se pusiera inquieto, no dijo nada que me gustara oír, solo se quedó mirando a la pared mientras yo me sumía en la angustia.

-¿Pasó algo?- fue lo único que me atreví a decir.

-No, nada… eso estuvo bastante bien, Abby- sonaba complacido, ¿por qué rayos sonaba complacido? Yo estaba confundida y molesta y él estaba más que bien.

-¿Por qué te detuviste entonces?- me senté yo también.

-Para evitar cometer los mismos errores de otros- besó mi frente y se levantó para tomar sus cosas de nuevo, así de simple.

-¿Pero qué demo...?- me miró acusadoramente.

-Tampoco te pases con las palabras, Abigail. Debo irme, a mamá no le gusta que esté mucho tiempo fuera de casa ¿te veré mañana, si?- ahora se tornaba en una situación ridícula, definitivamente algo andaba mal. Él solo salió por la puerta sin más y yo me dejé caer en la cama de nuevo, tomé mi celular y me dispuse a llamar a mi consejera amorosa.

-¿Mare? Creo que mi novio es gay…- ella quedó en silencio un rato pero después empezó a reírse.

_-¡Muy bien! Eso jamás lo había pensado, pero explica muchas cosas, Abby…_\- y ella se burlaba de mi desgracia, que buena amiga.

-¡Es en serio, América! Estábamos a un paso de sellar el pacto y él se alejó y dijo que había estado bien ¿No te preocupa nada eso?-iba a tener un ataque de pánico, no podía provocar ni un poquito a mi novio de cuatro años, eso simplemente no era normal.

-_Bueno, son muchas razones por las cuales él no quiere ¿Te has puesto a pensar en que él cree que hacerlo antes del matrimonio es un pecado? No vas a lograrlo jamás, Abby, es más me sorprende que siquiera lo hayas intentado-_ de verdad que sonaba estúpido ahora, pero era la única manera que se me había ocurrido de hacer que volviera a la tierra.

-Lo estoy perdiendo, Mare…- ahora donde antes había estado mi primer amor, solo quedaba un hoyo oscuro y vacío, algo confuso y que hasta causaba miedo, pero no me atrevía a pensar más allá de ello.

-_Linda, no puedes perder algo que se fue hace mucho tiempo ya… es solo que por fin puedes abrir los ojos ahora que tienes más presiones por saber qué harás… tal vez este es un paso más para dejar que las cosas pasen como deben-_ yo no era precisamente de esas chicas que creían en el destino, pues si te quedas a ver qué sucede con tu existencia jamás habrás vivido de verdad, pero tal vez era necesario dejar de tratar de recuperar algo que ya había quedado atrás. Debía saber si aún quedaba alguna esperanza.

-¿Qué debo hacer entonces?- pregunté asustada.

-_Yo diría que necesitas una última prueba, ya que te niegas a escucharme, algo que te confirme permanentemente que esto no va a ningún lado, ahí será cuando decidas qué vas a hacer de verdad…-_ y seguía estando en blanco.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-_¡Pues la prueba de fuego, Abby! La pregunta, las palabras más difíciles de decir… solo entonces verás qué piensa Jesse sobre todo esto y por fin saldrás de tus constantes dudas ¿Bien?-_ comenzaba a entenderlo, pero me cuestionaba el tener el valor suficiente como para preguntar algo así.

-¿Quieres decir que…?- me tensé, no podía estar diciéndolo en serio.

-_Oh, sí ¡Es hora, niña!-_ jamás me atrevería a decírselo, pero si le comentaba a América algo así, hubiera sido capaz de venir a la casa solo para darme una bofetada y gritarme que reaccionara.

-Yo, lo pensaré…- si claro ¡Que convincente, Abby! Pero Mare no se quejó, yo por mi parte tenía terror de lo que él pudiera llegar a decir. Solo estaba segura de una cosa, tomaría tiempo y lo que sea que respondiera Jesse, no me impediría ir a Eastern.

Continuará...

Dreamer.

¡Hola, hola, pichoncitos! ¡He aquí mi promesa! (bien, al menos la primera parte XD los que leyeron mi otro fanfic lo entenderán) he estado trabajando en este fic por más de una mes y pues me dí cuenta de que estaba demasiado largo para dejarlo en un solo capítulo, así que lo dividiré en dos. Bien, esta era mi dichosa idea, espero que les haya agradado hasta ahora y ¡Por favor, díganme qué les parece! Subiré la segunda parte lo más pronto posible y entonces podrán decirme qué otros one shots les gustaría que hiciera, si tienen alguna ideaita un sueño loco, tal vez si quisieran que haga un POV de Travis ¡No sé, lo que deseen! sus ideas son bienvenidas y son toda una inspiración. Gracias por leer, jaja ¡Nos leemos después, bye!


	2. Antes de tí (parte 2)

_**4 días antes de la graduación.**_

La semana de exámenes fue lo peor de mi vida, primero era biología y filosofía juntas, después química, física y anatomía, después inglés y matemáticas y así se me fueron acumulando las horas de estudio. Mare y yo habíamos pasado las noches en vela estudiando y repasándolo todo hasta que nos supiéramos cada párrafo, fórmula, estructura y regla de los malditos libros de 1000 páginas cada uno, sobretodo tuve que estudiar química, mi problema no eran los cálculos en realidad ¡Si no el odio que el profesor me tenía! Me faltaba medio punto para pasar la clase, si no mis planes se verían arruinados.

Ese día publicarían las notas finales, y yo rezaba hasta a los dioses hindúes para pasar, Mare me sostenía las manos con fuerza y yo sentía que en cualquier momento dejaría de respirar, la espera era horrible y mis pensamientos fatales. A ese paso tendría un ataque al corazón apenas viera mi reporte, mi futuro estaba en juego y yo ya había usado todas mis cartas, para bien o para mal, al menos me reconfortaban las palabras de América: "Tu jamás pierdes", solo que ahora no hablábamos precisamente de póker, no me refería a mí misma como Lucky Thirteen y estaba apostando más que dinero.

-¡Maldita sea, deja de temblar! Me pones nerviosa…- chilló Mare algo preocupada y enojada también.

-¡Moriré en el intento de seguir viviendo!- lloriqueé.

-Eso es bastante irónico de hecho…- y ahí estaba ella con sus ridículos intentos de despejarme la mente.

-¡No me hables de ironías ahora, estoy a punto de perder la cabeza!- chillé y como por arte de magia, apareció la secretaria con la lista ¡La lista! Puedo jurar que me quedé sin respirar en ese minuto. -¿Sabes qué? A la mierda esto, en realidad no necesito saberlo…- me di vuelta dirigiéndome hacia la salida. Mare me agarró por la camisa y me empujó hasta donde estaba la hoja.

-¡Vamos, Abby! Estás a dos pasos de un brillante futuro- estaba usando toda su fuerza en mí pero yo me sentía clavada al piso ¿Qué si no pasaba? ¡Toda mi vida se iría al caño!

-¡Sí, claro! ¿Un pasado terrible, un presente penoso y un brillante futuro? ¡Eso no cuadra, Mare!- estaba al borde de tener un ataque de pánico.

-¡Ya deja de ser tan gallina y ve las malditas notas de una buen vez!- se había impulsado tan fuertemente que tuve que apoyarme en la pared para no caerme, tomé un respiro profundo y alcé la vista, analizando cuidadosamente los resultados uno a uno. Me di vuelta en seco con mirada inexpresiva.

-¿Y bien?- No sé si ella temblaba por la angustia o por la emoción.

-Agárrame que me caigo…- dije eso un poco decepcionada, América suspiró también -¡Porque paso con lo mínimo!- ambas gritamos emocionadas, parecíamos un par de locas recién salidas del manicomio cuando nos abrazamos y empezamos a saltar juntas.

-¡Eastern, aquí vamos!-dijo más alegre de lo que había sonado en los cuatro años que la conocía.

-¿Qué…?- no me esperaba con oír aquella voz tan familiar atrás nuestro.

-Alerta de santurrón- susurró Mare, ambas nos dimos vuelta despacio y fingimos una sonrisa.

-Jesse…- dije eso pretendiendo estar feliz por su repentina aparición- ¿Ya oíste las buenas noticias?-.

-De hecho me perdí cuando escuché el nombre de cierta universidad a la que ya acordamos que no iríamos- pude ver que América rodaba los ojos fastidiada, yo también estaba algo molesta. Se acercó a nosotras.

-"Acordamos" me suena a manada- Mare se cruzó de brazos.

-Esto es entre mi novia y yo ¿Te enteras?- ese pequeñísimo comentario suyo había encendido la furia de mi amiga, pero tuve que detenerla para que Jesse no quedara con un ojo morado.

-¡Mare! ¿Por qué no vas al auto y llamas a tus padres para contarles que todo va bien?- le aconsejé, pero ella sabía que más bien se lo exigí.

-La que te espera, santo de quinta…- refunfuñó pero finalmente salió por la puerta.

-La verdad que no te entiendo, Abby ¡Nuestro futuro está aquí y tu aún tienes esos absurdos sueños de irte! ¿Por qué?- "nuestro" futuro había dicho, "nuestro" como si lo hubiéramos elegido los dos.

-Bueno, esos absurdos sueños cada vez están más cerca a la realidad, solo necesito una carta que me diga que entré y me iré…- dije eso sonriendo, no iba a dejar que sus quejidos arruinarán mi felicidad. –Y la verdad no voy a obligarte a seguirme si no lo quieres-.

-Ya hablamos de esto, Abby… no me hagas repetírtelo otra vez…- parecía estar cansado de mí, pero yo seguí estando optimista.

-Ok, entonces yo te diré algo que seguramente tendré que repetirte muchas veces antes de que lo entiendas…- me acerqué a su oído. – Una relación es de dos y esos dos deben estar dispuestos a compartir la vida y esperanzas del otro- besé su mejilla y me giré para ir al auto con Mare, esperando a que eso lo hiciera reaccionar aunque sea un poco.

_**2 días antes de la graduación.**_

Me había quedado a dormir con Mare la noche anterior para que ambas nos despertáramos temprano el día siguiente y poder alistarnos para la mejor noche de todo ese año: El baile de graduación. No había hablado con Jesse después de aquella pequeña discusión, pero si no se dignaba a aparecer esa noche, la verdad es que no le daría mucha importancia… estaba decidida a no amargarme la vida por sus caprichos. Lo que no pensaba en ese preciso momento es que en realidad no me importaba lo que él quisiera o no que yo haga, pero ya llegaremos a eso más tarde.

-Entonces ¿Lacio o rizos?- era su duda existencial del día.

-Hmmm… ¿Color del vestido?-pregunté, debíamos analizar todos los aspectos para no tomar una decisión apresurada o errónea.

-Entre azul y verde claro- respondió casi inmediato y sin dudar un segundo.

-¿Corte?-.

-Sin tirantes y ¡Oh! Aunque no tenga que ver, es algo tranparente a los lados- parecería loco tener que describir el vestido cuando lo tenía ahí en ese momento, pero la verdad es que no necesitaba verlo para saber qué quedaría mejor, ese es uno de los muchos poderes femeninos.

-De acuerdo ¿Es abultado?- la última pregunta.

-No demasiado, solo lo justo… tenía que ser perfecto para haber costado tanto- dijo sonando algo indignada me reí.

-Rizos es la respuesta, amiga mía- ella me guiñó el ojo y corrió hasta el baño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yo me dirigí despacio al armario y abrí las puertas para ver mi precioso vestido dorado, me había costado 8 meses de apuestas más otros 3 de tutorías de cálculo, pero lo valía, era lo más hermoso que había visto.

No tuvimos problemas en arreglarnos, éramos unas expertas con respecto a imagen y estilo, es decir, sería de lo más absurdo no saber cómo arreglarse si cada verano nos escapábamos dos o tres días a Las Vegas, íbamos constantemente a bares pretendiendo ser mayores de edad y en todas esas veces lucíamos perfectamente creíbles u fantásticas, debo admitir. Mare iba una y otra vez al cuarto de su madre para "tomar prestadas" sus joyas, las suyas no le satisfacían tanto con el atuendo y su mamá le decía que no caminara con los tacones antes de la fiesta o después lo lamentaría, pero ella respondía que debía acostumbrarse al dolor porque no pensaba sacárselos en toda la noche. Yo por mi parte pasé un largo rato frente al espejo pensando en combinaciones de peinados junto con los mil y un maquillajes de América más los de su mamá, las chicas Mason habían convertido su casa en algo así como un salón de belleza privado y sorprendentemente excelente. Su madre me ayudó un poco con mi cabello y yo misma hice mi maquillaje, sonreí triunfante al ver mi resultado final. Después de toda una tarde de preparativos y cambios ambas bajamos por las escaleras como princesas de cuento medieval, puedo jurar que el papá de Mare no solo dejó caer la cámara cuando nos vio si no que también su mandíbula.

-¡Querida, llama al cielo! Porque acaban de escaparse dos bellísimos ángeles- dijo emocionado, se acercó para darnos un abrazo a ambas.

-¿No se ven preciosas?- dijo la señora Mason contenta y complacida con nuestra apariencia.

-Hermosas y perfectas, como siempre- entre tanto Mare y yo hicimos mil poses y muecas para las fotos que después quedarían pegadas por las paredes de nuestras habitaciones del campus. Hasta que al fin alguien tocó a la puerta de su casa.

-Eres muy afortunado- dijo el señor Mason al ver entrar a Jesse, él se veía fantástico, no parecía mi ñoño y aburrido novio, parecía toda una estrella de cine.

-Lo sé, solo espero que ella se dé cuenta de lo hermosa que es…- se acercó a mí y puso el ramillete en mi muñeca. Agradecí su lindo cumplido con un tierno beso.

-¡El labial!- me reprendió Mare, tendría que retocarme de todos modos después. Para nuestra sorpresa, la cita de Mare: Ashton Kent, uno de los chicos más sexys de toda la escuela, llegó justo atrás de Jesse. Pero todos sabíamos muy bien que no habían llegado juntos. Una oración, cuatro palabras: se odiaban a muerte. Jesse decía que era un engreído y hueco niñito estúpido, y Ashton decía que él era un perdedor. Él se acercó a América y creyó haberle susurrado algo.

-Tendremos que encerrarnos un rato esta noche, te ves asombrosa- yo fingí toser un poco para que los papás de Mare se distrajeran. Después de un par de fotos más, ya estábamos listos para irnos.

-¿En serio creíste que te abandonaría en una noche tan importante?- Él trataba de reconfortarme, pero poco podía saber que yo ya estaba maquinando mil dudas sobre nosotros en mi mente.

-SI te soy sincera… estás lleno de sorpresas, Jesse-.

La escuela nunca se había visto como algo hermoso para mí, pero esa noche fue la excepción. El gimnasio estaba tan delicado bellísimamente decorado, y por primera vez en mi vida iba a una fiesta donde lo primero que se percibía no era alcohol, pero eso no quitó la posibilidad de que hubiera un poco, no pensaba divertirme sin ello. América obviamente quiso hacer su entrada triunfal del brazo de Ashton, pero Jesse y yo mantuvimos el perfil bajo.

-Jamás te he visto tan feliz- me dijo alzando la voz por el ruido de la música mientras escogíamos una mesa.

-Es porque nunca he tenido verdaderas razones para estarlo- mientras lo decía no pensaba en que hubiera estado tan mal mi comentario. Fue después que me di cuenta de lo mal que eso sonaba.

-Vaya, entonces debería llevarte a bailes más seguido…- esperaba que dijera eso con una sonrisa coqueta o algo por el estilo, pero en lugar de hacerlo estaba… ¿Viendo su celular? ¡No podía ser en serio! Jesse no era un adicto a los teléfonos y si lo fuera ¿Con quién demonios podría estar hablando? Igual decidí no darle importancia y asegurarme de pasar una buena noche.

-¡Abby! ¿Ves a la zorra esa de Ashleen McCall?- cuchicheó Mare a mi lado. Dirigí mi vista a donde ella apuntaba.

-Si ¿Qué pasa con ella?- pregunté.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? ¡Creo que la respuesta es qué no pasa con ella! Lleva un vestido casi igual al mío- se quejó enfurecida, le sonreí al ver que su salvación estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

-No te preocupes, según mis cálculos… Su problemático y muy idiota novio se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba engañando con el hermano de su mejor amigo y se embriagó demasiado, mira… justo ahora se acerca a ella- y en menos de un segundo Ashleen corrió lloriqueando al baño de mujeres y su novio se retorcía en el suelo.

-¿Eres bruja o qué?- América sonrió complacida.

-Llámalo sexto sentido- le guiñé un ojo.

-Ustedes son crueles, chicas- nos reprendió Jesse.

-¿Acaso yo le dije a Michael que se emborrachara y vomitara encima de su próximamente ex novia? No lo creo…- me reí ante sus acusaciones.

-No, pero te alegras de ello lo que es aún peor- rodé mis ojos, pero después tomé su mano.

-Ya tranquilízate ¡Estabas tan de buen humor y apenas llegamos te comportas así!- dije eso con una sonrisa suplicante.

-Me das razones para enfurecer, Abby ¿Por qué desearle mal a otros?- ¿Y por qué se preocupaba tanto él por los demás? ¡Yo era su novia, no Ashleen y mucho peor Michael!

-Oh, no lo sé, tal vez porque son tremendamente estúpidos y se les ocurre vestirse igual que su mejor amiga. Ella solo busca lo mejor para quienes ama- contestó Mare amenazante –Y la verdad no sé si eso te incluye…- dijo eso más bajo pero sus palabras se ahogaron en el vaso que ella acercó a su boca. Puedo jurar que yo ya estaba frunciendo el ceño.

-Solo olvídate de ellos ¿Sí?- le pedí. Habíamos comenzado tan bien, adiós a mis ilusiones de una noche mágica y perfecta.

-Es como pedirle a un perro que deje de ladrar- esta vez, ella dijo eso en voz muy alta.

-Ok, creo que necesito un trago-me levanté de la mesa para no estrangularlos a los dos con mi reciente manicura. Llegué a la mesa y casi me atraganté, sentir el alcohol quemando mi garganta me hizo calmarme un poco. De repente vi que una sobra tambaleante se acercaba a mí, lo reconocí como Jordan, un chico que había tratado de coquetear con América pero le había salido mal.

-Hey, Abby ¿Cómo te ha tratado el último año, ah?- seguramente trataba de sonar amigable.

-Tan bien como fue posible- me llevé el líquido de nuevo a la boca.

-Ya veo, y supongo que crecer no se te ha dado mal tampoco, mírate…- pero sus ojos se quedaron en una sección que todo hombre veía alguna vez.

-Ah, sí, gracias- me alejé un poco de él.

-¿A dónde vas, chica? No creas que te vas a escapar de mí, no sé cómo no me di cuenta de lo hermosa que eres antes- me agarró con fuerza por la muñeca, no me enojé por eso, más bien me causó pena.

-Jordan, deberías sentarte un segundo, no te encuentras bien…- le aconsejé, pero en eso apareció Jesse y casi lo lleva al suelo.

-No te pases, ella es mi novia- él sí estaba enojado.

-Jesse, no hizo nada malo ¡Solo hablábamos!- me dirigió una mirada fulminante.

-Ah, claro… ¡Olvidaba lo mucho que te gusta que te idolatren!- se pasó con aquello.

\- Woah, espera, cariño… ¿Quién se comporta como imbécil ahora?- me alejé de él volviendo a la mesa.

-Abby! ¿Quieres dejar de corretear por ahí, por favor?- me agarró por la muñeca para impedir que fuera con América e hiciera una escena.

-¿y tú quieres por lo menos dejarme respirar? ¡Me estás hartando, Jesse!- a ese punto era casi imposible e inútil tratar de esconder lo mucho que me enojaba. Al final ambos fuimos de nuevo a la mesa y nadie dijo ni una palabra, después de que Mare comprendió que el ambiente se ponía denso, ella y Ashton fueron a la pista a bailar, o más bien a comerse entre ellos dos, me habría gustado hacer lo mismo pero Jesse estaba haciendo que perdiera los estribos.

-¿Puedes decirme por qué rayos estás actuando así?- oh, así que para él yo era la histérica y odiosa en toda esa situación.

-Qué curioso… iba a hacerte la misma pregunta- le di una mirada de muerte y después aparté la vista. Él suspiró.

-No quiero que peleemos ¿De acuerdo? … - tomó mi mano en las suyas y comenzó a llenarme el brazo de besos, me hacía cosquillas y debo admitir que se sentía lindo, en eso recordé lo que mi muy sabia mejor amiga me había dicho. Él se detuvo cuando vio la inseguridad de mi rostro -¿Qué…?- iba a preguntar cuando por fin me decidí poner en marcha el plan, tendría que hacer lo necesario para conseguir que me dijera algo, desesperadamente junté mis labios con los suyos, esperando alguna reacción de su parte, y ¿para qué negarlo? También buscaba alguna reacción mía, pero no hubo nada ¡nada! Seguí intentándolo, más apasionada y apresuradamente, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y permití que sus manos bajaran hasta mi cintura, nada aún.

-Sígueme…- susurré, la verdad no sé a dónde rayos quería llegar con todo aquello, pero no dejaba de oír la voz de Mare en mi cabeza diciéndome lo importante que la prueba era, ella sabía que yo necesitaba llegar a comprender la verdad aunque mis métodos eran arriesgados. Apenas llegamos al baño cuando los fulminantes besos volvieron a jugar un papel importante entre nosotros, los labios de Jesse eran familiares, demasiado tal vez, ya no llenaban el vacío y tristeza de mis días, ya no hacían que mi corazón latiera apresurado, ya no se sentía hermoso, inesperado y esencial, era casi mecánico y aburrido, lo único que pude sentir era frustración, incluso cuando intenté desabotonar su chaqueta, necesitaba alguna emoción, lo que fuera que me comprobara que no había estado perdiendo el tiempo con alguien a quien jamás había amado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- me apartó instintivamente y yo sentí la cruda decepción apoderarse de mi cuerpo. –Lo siento, pero esto… está mal…- eso fue suficiente como para destrozarme por completo.

-No, no digas eso, por favor…- rogué perdiendo el aliento, era insoportable.

-¿A qué te refieres?- por Dios, estábamos peor de lo que yo pensaba, él no sabía lo que sentía o lo que pensaba como lo había hecho antes, él ya no me conocía en absoluto.

\- Es que… no puedo creerlo, de verdad… jamás pensé que esto nos pasaría a nosotros- las lágrimas no tardarían en inundar mis ojos, así él por lo menos tendría una pista de lo que yo insinuaba.

-Nada pasa con nosotros, Abby…- parecía estar indeciso, comprendía a qué me refería pero no quería aceptarlo, se acercó a mí y yo me alejé, una vez más.

-No, eso no es verdad… todo está pasando con nosotros, Jesse ¡Todo! Pero no puedo acabar de entenderlo… ¿Cómo es posible?- se siente horrible saber que pusiste tanto empeño en algo que, de alguna manera, debías saber que no funcionaría, pero yo habría jurado que nos amábamos ¿Cómo podía ser que eso Cambiara tan pronto? O es que ¿Tal vez nunca existió algo así?

-No debes sacar conclusiones apresuradas, yo solo… no deberíamos hacerlo hasta que estemos listos…- pero bien debía haber adivinado que no era eso a lo que me refería.

-¡No es solo eso, Jesse! Es todo esto, yo… traté de convencerme que no era cierto y que Mare mentía pero… Dios, ambos estamos ciegos…- la angustia llegó inesperadamente y fue demasiado para mí, comencé a llorar.

-No digas eso…- ahora comprendía lo triste que se veía tratar de salvar algo que ya estaba perdido.

-¡Lo digo porque es cierto! No quería aceptarlo pero ahora veo que no hay otra opción… nosotros… esto jamás iba a funcionar, solo quiero saber por qué… ¿Cómo pudo pasarnos algo así? ¿Cuándo se convirtió esto en una farsa?- mentiría si no dijera que me dolía profundamente el hecho de que mi primer amor acabara así, en una mentira, en un fingimiento, un camuflaje y un refugio de la soledad, un juego.

-¿Es eso lo que te parece que hemos estado manteniendo por cuatro años, Abigail?- él se puso a la defensiva mientras yo lloraba mi desgracia.

-¡No soy yo quien cree que es así! Es así y eso es todo… ¿Te das cuenta de lo mal que está esto? ¿No ves que hemos estado fingiendo querernos todo este tiempo?- no pude saber a ciencia cierta cuándo fue que llegamos a eso, pero de seguro debió haber sido hace mucho tiempo para que América se diera cuenta.

-¿Fingiendo? ¡Habla por ti, Abby! ¡Todo lo que siempre supe es que quería estar contigo!- me aseguró pero yo sabía que no era así, el tiempo llegó como no hubiera querido.

-¿Tu me amas, Jesse, de verdad?- vi la confusión y sorpresa en sus ojos, comprendí su respuesta.

-Yo… eso no importa…- bajó la mirada.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco puedo decir eso de ti… ¿Y sabes por qué?- él negó con la cabeza, mi corazón se partió en dos al hablar. –Porque no nos amamos, quizás nunca lo hicimos… y quizás nunca lo hagamos- me apoyé a la pared para no rendirme ante el inevitable dolor.

-¿Por qué dices todo esto?- dijo, claramente él estaba dolido también.

-Porque esto no es más que un jueguito estúpido… nos hemos acostumbrado tanto el uno al otro que… no vimos que en realidad jamás pudimos seguir adelante por miedo a cambiar, tu y yo somos lo único fijo en la vida del otro, ha sido así por tanto tiempo que… creímos que el terror a la soledad era amor, y no es así, Jesse… solo míranos, tu has armado esta absurda idea de lo que crees que yo quiero hacer y vivir y yo por mi parte ya he arreglado todo lejos de ti, te he escondido cosas y tú has querido moldear mi vida, esto no es una relación… esto no es amor… y no sabes cuán decepcionada estoy de todo esto…- traté de tomar aire para no ahogarme en mis propias lágrimas, pero cada palabra era más desgarradora que la otra.

-Pero aún podemos arreglarlo, solo debemos ponernos de acuerdo en un par de cosas y…- volvió a acercarse a mí, pero era inútil, mi corazón ya no le pertenecía.

-No, no podemos estar de acuerdo en nada… cuando amas a alguien tu sueño complementa al de esa persona… y ya hemos decidido tomar caminos diferentes, ya no es lo mismo. Hemos crecido, ya no somos esos niños que buscaban alguien que los quisiera en este mundo tan solitario, creo que ahora ambos comprendemos que no existimos solo nosotros dos…. Y eso es lo que nos ha separado…- todo estaba claro, cuando por fin me decidí a arriesgarme a volver a vivir fue cuando dejé de necesitarlo a él.

-Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- como si no lo supiera, era bastante obvio.

-Esto se queda así, ya… ya no tiene sentido que sigamos usándonos de esta manera, tu quieres algo y yo también… la verdad es que Eastern no era solo una posibilidad para mí, era la base de mi futuro y no te lo dije porque tenía miedo… lo siento…- ya no tenía sentido esconderle nada, ahora que había dicho todo lo que pasaba por mi mente.

-¿Estás terminando conmigo o no?- me reí tristemente ante su comentario.

-No podemos terminar algo dos veces…- no traté de limpiar mis lagrimas, sabía que terminaría como mapache.

-¿Qué nos pasó? Fuimos nuestro primer amor ¿No es así?- él tenía exactamente mis mismas dudas ¿Alguna vez nos quisimos intencionalmente?

-Sí, pero el primer amor no siempre es el último… aunque siempre sentiré algo por ti… no es precisamente algo de lo que no pueda prescindir… no lo hice antes y no lo haré ahora…- intenté explicarle mi posición.

-Ya entiendo… tu escogiste tu camino y yo el mío… y no van juntos- ambos nos resignamos a lo inevitable.

-Así es, lo siento mucho…- eso por otra parte sí era verdad.

-Comprendo, Abby… solo que… siempre pensé que no había nada que pudiera separarnos, debo admitir que yo tampoco me di cuenta, preciosa….- su dulce voz llegó a mis oídos y fue otro golpe bajo para mi corazón, pero tenía que seguir adelante, ahora ya no había marcha atrás, Jesse no era mi vida y probablemente yo ya no sería la suya.

-Siempre cuesta aceptar algo tan terrible…- tomó mi mano una última vez.

-En serio espero que encuentres ese dichoso último amor…- miré sus sinceros ojos y asentí.

-Lo mismo para ti, Jess- respondí. Salí hasta el corredor para dejar que las lágrimas enjuagaran mi pena con ellas, mandé mi maquillaje perfecto y a la primera persona que alguna vez se interesó por mí al diablo; traté de explicarme a mí misma que este era solo otro paso para llegar a lo que en verdad me importaba pero me dolió mucho más de lo que imaginé, no porque Jesse hubiera sido el amor de mi vida sino porque, más que un novio, para mí el fue un amigo, un confidente, casi como un hermano, pero miren como resultó; tan solo pensé que, habiendo sufrido tantas cosas terribles y sintiéndome como una gran mierda por todo lo que había sido mi vida hasta ese día cambiarían mi destino de algún modo. Habían dos posibilidades, o me quedaría sola por el resto de mis días porque no merecía en absoluto ser feliz, o algo maravilloso en verdad estaba por venir. Cuando por fin logré calmarme, volví al gimnasio recorriendo despacio los pasillos de la escuela, en tan solo dos días me despediría de aquel lugar, y a donde sea que el camino que escogí me llevara, sabía que las cosas que pasaron allí no volverían a suceder, para bien o para mal, una parte de mí se quedaría allí; En la escuela, en los pocos amigos que hice, y sí, hasta en Jesse, lo que me reconfortaba era saber que Mare no iba a irse a ningún lado sin mí y hablando de ella, recordé lo preocupada que debía estar, así que aceleré el paso. Tal como lo predije, se acercó a mi apresuradamente, casi podía ver su pulso reflejándose en la vena de su cuello.

-¿Tú quieres matarme, no es así? ¿Dónde te habías metido?- alcé la mirada hacia sus ojos, sabiendo que no podía mentirle, suspiré y sonreí con tristeza.

-Se acabó…- declaré, cuatro años de mi vida quedaron atrás en ese momento. Mare lo meditó por un rato y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, me rodeó los codos con su brazo.

-Si lo que deseas es un consejo de buena amiga, te diré que llores todo lo que quieras hasta que quedes deshidratada; pero si quieres un consejo de mejor amiga, te diré que limpies esos ojos de mapache, sufras solo un poco más, luego que sonrías y sigas adelante, mereces algo mejor, Abby ¡Si yo no lo sé entonces quién! Vales mucho más de lo que Jesse cree, y algún día se dará cuenta de lo estúpido que fue por dejarte ir… hace tanto tiempo ya- típico, ella siempre sabía que decir, me dije a mi misma que me merecía esas lágrimas que había llorado, debí haberla escuchado desde el principio, cuando se trataba de mí, ella nunca se equivocaba.

-Tomaré el consejo de mejor amiga… ¡Vamos, aún no termina la noche!- la arrastré hasta la pista, bailamos toda la noche ¡hasta las canciones que odiábamos! De vez en cuando las dos y otras en grupo, pero no nos separamos ni una sola vez; supe que, si alguna vez debí aferrarme a alguien, sería a ella.

_**-1 día antes de la graduación-**_

La noche anterior no es que bebimos tanto como estábamos acostumbradas a hacerlo, pero igual sentía que llevaba un bloque de quinientas toneladas en los hombros, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarme de la cama y bajar las escaleras para desayunar, ignorando por completo cualquier comentario de mi odiosa e intoxicada progenitora, eso hasta que dijo…

-¿Quieres ser útil por una vez en tu vida y ver qué carajo dejaron debajo de la puerta?- anunció sonando como cantinero, normal en ella, fui hasta la puerta con paso de zombie y recogí los sobres del suelo.

-Deben ser de tus traficantes pidiendo que les pagues ya, la coca no es gratis, mujer…- pasé las cartas una a una, recibos, cuentas que pagar, llegué hasta uno considerablemente más grande y elegante; desde Illinois, Eastern University, dirigida para Abigail Abernathy. Se me cayó el alma hasta los pies junto con los demás sobres que hasta entonces había sostenido sin preocupación alguna, abrí la carta tan desesperadamente como mi madre lo hacía con sus ridículos paquetitos y la saqué como si fuera un mismísimo collar de diamantes. Leí todo de corrido son darle mucha importancia a la introducción, pero en cuanto detecté lo que estaba buscando, lo leí letra por letra, despacio y conteniendo mi aliento.

"…_**Estamos muy complacidos de comentarle que su solicitud ha sido revisada con esmero y consideramos que su presencia en nuestra institución será beneficiosa tanto para nosotros como para usted ¡Felicidades!..."**_

Sostuve la carta contra mi pecho y grité como una niña pequeña que acababa de recibir su regalo de Navidad, dando brinquitos cual conejo. No fue sorpresa el que mi madre refunfuñara.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? Tú sí que no tienes respeto por nada ni nadie, niña idiota… ¡Cállate ya!- y pues, la emoción me ganó en ese momento, no tenía porqué aguantarme sus reclamos más ¡Iría a Eastern!

-¡Prepárate para escuchar muchos más chillidos, madre, porque no pienso callarme! ¡Es más, no pienso callarme nunca más en mi vida! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Al fin puedo largarme de aquí como siempre he querido! ¡No veré más rastro de tu estúpida cara por lo que reste de mi existencia!- y dije semejantes cosas con una sonrisa enorme, sin importarme qué pensara ella o que tuviera que decir, era libre, al fin.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? Tú no podrías salir de aquí ni aunque siguieras tu vocación de puta en algún club nocturno por el resto de tus asquerosos días- solo levantó la vista para decirme eso.

-No, mamá, esa eres tú, no me confundas…- y eso sí que prendió el fuego de la situación, puse la carta en frente de su narizota, casi golpeándola con ella. -¿Sabes hacer algo más que arruinar tus pulmones e hígado? ¿Leer tal vez? Fui aceptada en una universidad de Illinois, me voy de aquí y no pienses que volveré…- la aparté de su rostro antes de que pudiera agarrarla y me dispuse a subir a mi cuarto para ver si a Mare le habían llegado las buenas nuevas ya, pero definitivamente no me había esperado que ella viniera detrás de mí y me agarrara el cabello con todas las fuerzas que no sabía que tenía.

-¡Te irás sobre mi putrefacto cadáver! ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer semejante estupidez? ¿Y piensas que me importa una mierda de lo que diga ese papel? ¡Si es necesario voy a encerrarte en ese maldito cuchitril tuyo hasta que mueras!-habló muy cerca de mi cara, ahogándome con el olor de tabaco encerrado en su boca, casi arrancándome el mechón del que me sostenía con tanta rabia.

-¡Entonces serás tú quien tenga que morir primero! ¡A mí tampoco me importa un bendito rábano lo que quieras o pienses hacer! Me largo de aquí y no hay nada que puedas hacer, maldita bruja; si piensas hundirte en este infierno que te has creado, no pienses que yo seré parte de él…- hice que soltara mi cabello, y cuando me disponía a darme la vuelta, su mano cruzó todo el camino de mi mejilla, dejándome en el suelo y fue tan duro el impacto que golpeé mi cabeza contra el barandal de las escaleras; reaccioné al ver tres pequeñas gotas rojas en la alfombra. Yo consideraba que mi padre era muchísimas cosas de las que nadie debía estar orgulloso, una fracasada, adicta, mala madre, esposa y mujer…. Pero ¿Maltratadora? Eso era nuevo…

-Te lo mereces, zorra… ¿Illinois, dices? Veamos si para después de hoy sigues viva…- volvió a su sillón como si nada, yo llevé mi mano hacia la parte de mi cabeza que me dolía horriblemente, después al verla parcia como si yo hubiera sido quien mató a alguien, la sangre goteaba como chorro de agua, al igual que las lágrimas que me hubiera gustado guardarme para mí. No dije más y subí hasta el baño, traté de limpiarme y de contener la sangre lo mejor que pude; después de un rato me rendí y tan solo presioné una toalla contra mi cráneo esperando que se detuviera, no pensé dos veces y llamé a América.

_-¡Dime que te llegó a ti también!-_ la alegría de su voz me reconfortó y sonreí aunque sentía aún un fuerte dolor.

-Claro que sí ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos a Eastern?- traté de no reírme cuando soltó un chillido contento.

-¡_Al diablo que sí! ¡Lo hicimos, Abby_!- juro que se escuchaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar, yo quería hacer lo mismo, pero no por las mismas razones.

-Hasta ahora no creo que sea de verdad, pero… necesito que me hagas un favor ¿sí?- traté de no preocuparla con el tono de mi voz, pero no pude controlarme.

_-¿Tienes que preguntar? ¡Nena, haría lo que sea por ti!_\- me aseguró, bendito sea Dios u Buda o quién sea que puso a la alocada rubia en mi camino, ¿qué sería de mi sin ella?

-¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa hasta que nos vayamos? No quiero pasar otro día en esta casa del terror…- dije sonando triste, y eso la decepcionó un poco.

_-¿Le dijiste?- _e indignó también.

-Me dejé llevar y las cosas salieron mal, solo… quiero salir de aquí lo más pronto posible- soné más desesperada de lo que quise, pero ella entendió muy bien.

-_Le diré a mis padres en este segundo y mañana temprano pasaremos a recogerte ¿Bien_?- eso sonó como un coro celestial de ángeles.

_-_Eres la mejor de las mejores amigas ¿sabías?- solté una risita aliviada.

-_Lo sé, de hecho, tú siempre me has necesitado, niña…-_respondió, tan modesta como siempre.

_**-Día de la graduación.-**_

_**-Espero en verdad q estés lista, nosotros ya ¡Mueve tu trasero abajo, hermana, nos graduamos hoy! :D –**_ un mensaje de Mare me despertó de mis ensoñaciones; debía estar feliz ¡tenía lo que había deseado por tanto tiempo! Había pasado el último año de secundaria sin problema alguno, había entrado a Eastern y en dos semanas exactas mi mejor amiga de toda la vida y yo iríamos a Eastern. Los únicos baches en el camino son los que se supone debí haber deseado más que cualquier otra cosa, el amor del único chico que nunca se apartó de mi por nada del mundo y el apoyo de la desafortunada mujer que, por mucho que no quiera admitirlo, me había dado la vida. Pero ahí estaba la ocasionalmente tarada Abby Abernathy, a un paso de la libertad y aun así preguntándome si debía tomar ese paso. Después de leer el muy conmovedor texto de la lunática pero adorable chica que me esperaba y seguramente me dejaría estéril de una patada si es que no me aparecía ante sus ojos en ese mismo segundo. Me levanté a admirar el vació refugio al que la mayoría de chicas llamarían solo "habitación" para mí, había sido el lugar en que podía estar tranquila, sí solo eso; el mundo de afuera es salvaje y teniendo una reputación como la mía, era casi imposible tener un poco de paz, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta: esa casa no era mi hogar, solo era el techo que tenía encima, ese cuarto no era especial para mí, era solo una manera de excusarme de todo lo que me asustaba o me hería, A Jesse no lo había amado nunca, tan solo era una parte de mi zona de confort, y esa mujer no era mi madre, solo era otra cruel persona atravesada en mi camino, nada que no hubiera conocido ya. Quienes en verdad me amaban esperaban por mí fuera de todo aquello, y ¿quién sabe qué encontraría después? Al menos, estoy orgullosa de decir que me atreví a hacerlo. Me miré al espejo, mi cabello ondulado brillaba como nunca, mi vestido era uno blanco con tirantes que me llegaba hasta la rodilla, y los tacones eran modestos; aunque debo admitir que lo que más destacó en la última vez que me observé en aquel cristal… fue mi sonrisa esperanzada. Agarré mi toga y birrete de donde los había colocado la noche anterior, eran mis únicas prendas sin empaque, todo el resto de cosas esenciales estaban ya en mis maletas.

-Hola, cariño, ahora subimos a ayudarte con el equipaje- dijo muy amablemente el papá de Mare cuando salí de mi habitación, pude escuchar que mi madre y la Sra. Mason discutían en tono elevado, me sentí mal porque tuvieran que pasar tal drama, pero a ellos no parecía molestarles el hecho de que tuvieran que adoptarme por unas semanas, sino las razones por las cuales tenían que hacerlo.

-No pueden hacer eso ¡Ella es mi hija, mi propiedad! Y de aquí no sale si es que yo no lo permito- exclamó la alcoholizada tambaleándose, la mamá de Mare finalmente perdió sus estribos.

-¡Abigail no es ningún juguete! Es una niña, un ser humano, no pertenece a nadie más que a ella, y esta fue su decisión… si tanto quería quedarse con su hija habría pensado mejor las cosas antes de tratarla así, señora Abernathy; créame que lo mejor que puede hacer ahora es dejar que se vaya. O correrá el riesgo de que la acusemos de maltrato, sabe que tenemos todo a nuestro favor para hacerlo…- la buena mujer no dijo más, me rodeó los hombros con su brazo protector y sonrió. –No te preocupes, pequeña, a partir de ahora todo mejorará- y me sorprendió lo mucho que creí en sus palabras. Caminamos juntos los tres hacia la salida para llevar mis cosas al auto

-Si sales por esa puerta, Abigail, no volverás a entrar jamás…- anunció como sentencia de muerte, me reí por lo bajo y di la vuelta una vez más, casi amenazante.

-Esa es la idea. Hasta nunca, madre…- eso fue lo último que le dije alguna vez, salí para nunca volver y se sintió como si poco a poco pudiera respirar mejor.

-¿_Por qué se están tardando tanto? No creo que sean tan desvergonzados para haber dicho que habíamos logrado graduarnos y después explicarnos descaradamente que era solo un chiste malo…_\- América me hacía reír hasta en los momentos menos adecuados.

-Tranquila, Mare ¡Somos como sesenta estudiantes! Ya pasaremos nosotras…- sostuve su temblorosa mano, estaba helada; al fin que ella se preocupaba más por mí que nadie, incluso más que yo misma.

-Señorita América Mason- le dediqué mi mejor expresión de "Te lo dije" se levantó de su asiento contenta y alisó su vestido, subió a la tarima casi dando brinquitos, y mostró su mejor sonrisa para la cámara mientras la directora le daba su diploma. Sus padres la recibieron con un orgulloso abrazo.

Llamaron el nombre de Jesse, y debo admitir que sentí un pequeñísimo pinchazo en el corazón, caminó erguido y decidido, como si estuvieran anunciándole su beatificación más que su diploma de bachiller. Giró a mirarme cuando lo tenía en sus manos, le sonreí y mostré mi pulgar, era toda la aprobación que pude darle. Fui de los últimos en subir, confesaré que si estaba poniéndome un poco nerviosa de que no se apresuraran conmigo, Es decir ¡Por favor! Mis malditas iniciales eran A.A ¡Debí haberme graduado antes que cualquiera!

-Señorita Abigail Abernathy- Suspire aliviada y caminé a la tarima, el brillante sol apareció de entre las nubes, creando un horizonte un tanto romántico, fue como una señal para mí de que estaba en buen camino. Sonreí aún más cuando vi que era Jenkins, el dios y amo de la Química, quién me entregara mi diploma.

-Lo logró, Abernathy, debo admitir que no sé cómo, pero lo hizo- dijo con rabia contenida.

-Yo tampoco lo tengo muy en claro, profesor…- tomé la mano que estaba obligado a ofrecerme y me acerqué a su oído. –Pero le aseguro, que no fue gracias a usted...- me aleje triunfante y prácticamente corrí al encuentro de América, contuvimos nuestros chillidos lo mejor que pudimos y saltamos como conejillos de indias. Sus papás también me felicitaron con besos en la mejilla, les debía mucho y siempre estaría agradecida por haber remplazado tan bien a quienes se supone eran las personas más importantes para mí.

-Entonces, ¿almuerzo de graduación y unas partidas de póker para celebrar?- sugirió el papá de Mare, su esposa frunció el ceño por un momento, pero volvió a sonreír cuando vio nuestras caritas de cachorro.

-¡Está bien! Solo porque son ustedes, porque se lo merecen y porque las amo… ¡Corran al auto antes de que cambie de opinión!- su hija compartió una risa divertida conmigo y caminamos de la mano, hasta que…

-¡Abby!- me detuve en seco.

-¿Sigue aquí? Creí que ya estaría en la iglesia alabando al señor por haberse graduado…- eso estuvo mal de su parte, pero tuve que reírme, la mujer me hacía feliz.

-Ve tú, te alcanzo en un rato…- besó mi mejilla.

-Si intenta algo, solo agarra el crucifijo, golpéalo tan fuerte como puedas ¡Y corre!-sus consejos de eran del todo sabios, pero eran prácticos; sí, sobreviviríamos juntas en Illinois.

-Felicidades, aunque tú no eras el que estaba en la cuerda floja, siempre supe que lo harías…- fue mi saludo.

-Gracias… ¿Te sorprenderías si te digo que pensaba lo mismo sobre ti?- dicho y hecho, me tomó desprevenida.

-¿Ah, sí?- seguramente tenía una cara de estúpida shockeada en ese momento.

-Sí, mira Abs… sé que a veces te hice sentir insignificante y que todo lo que hacías era un error… Era solo porque… porque no quería que desperdiciaras todo lo bueno de ti en cosas que jamás te harían feliz realmente… Tal vez no lo hice de la mejor manera, y me disculpo por eso…- Fue entonces cuando la presión contenida en mi pecho se liberó completamente, de alguna manera, era justo lo que debía escuchar.

-Vaya, gracias Jess, en serio aprecio eso… y te disculpo, tampoco es como si yo fuera perfecta; tú y yo sabemos que no es así y probablemente nunca lo será… sé que querías lo mejor para mí. Pero, creo que eso, en el caso de ambos, no lo encontraremos en el mismo camino- Me acerqué para darle un fuerte abrazo, antes de haber sido mi novio o niñero o cualquier cosa, el chico había sido uno de mis más cercanos amigos, tenía que decirle adiós como merecía.

-Está claro que no, pero te deseo todo lo mejor, muñeca...- me dio un beso cuidadoso en la frente y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, fijamente.

-Igual, espero que encuentres lo que sea que haga de tu vida lo más genial posible…- sonreí, estaba feliz, muy feliz de hecho. Me alejé despacio.

-Te quiero, Abernathy, no lo olvides…- fue su despedida.

-Yo también, Jess… Yo también…- lo último lo dije en susurro, no era una confesión, era lo que todos habíamos sabido desde el principio; sin embargo lo repetiré: nos queríamos, no nos amábamos, y por eso… podíamos dejarnos ir.

_**-2 semanas después-**_

-¿Llevan el dinero, sus celulares, las llaves del auto?- repitió la Sra. Mason por quincuagésima vez esa mañana, y no, no estoy exagerando. América y yo apostamos para ver cuántas veces lo diría, y estuvimos contando.

-La respuesta sigue siendo la misma, mamá ¡Sí!- suerte que en ese momento ya estábamos en el auto y no tendría más tiempo de decirlo más.

-Acabo de patearte el trasero, Mason ¡Tú pagarás nuestra primera comida en Illinois!- celebré mi triunfo.

-Tendrás suerte si es que te llevo a un café en la carretera, perra ¡Maldita seas, Lucky Thirteen!- nos reímos juntas.

-Bien, aquí van mis bebés, dejan el nido… Para convertirse en mujeres- ¿Me creerían si les digo que fue el Sr. Mason quien lloriqueaba esta vez?

-Oh vamos, no se pongan sentimentales ¡Vendremos cuando podamos! ¿Está bien?- Mare alzó sus gafas para secarse las lágrimas y abrazar a sus padres una última vez.

-Claro, lo sabemos ¡No se preocupen por eso ya! Estudien y diviértanse mucho, no olviden llamar, en especial si es una emergencia…- nos recordaron amorosamente.

-Tranquilos, nos tenemos una a la otra, yo creo… Que estaremos muy bien…- y se sentía verdadero, lo único más legítimo y correcto que había dicho jamás.

-Nunca apostaríamos contra a ti, Abby. Las amamos ¡Cuídense mucho!- nos despidió la mamá de Mare, agité la mano viéndolos por el retrovisor mientras nos alejábamos.

-¿Ves? Hasta tu madre sabe que no debe apostar en mi contra... ¡Cambia ya, América!- me reí.

-Eso nunca, puede ser que vayamos a vivir en Illinois, pero siempre seremos las mismas y lo sabes…- me recordó como si ella estuviera reemplazando a su mamá ahora, sonreí.

-Lo sé, lo sé… No trataré de negarlo, pero nadie tiene que saberlo… a no ser que sea alguien especial…- Bajé la ventana para sentir la brisa en mi rostro, nunca me había experimentado tal sentimiento de libertad, tantas emociones por empezar de cero; sería difícil, pero estaba lista, estaba segura. A partir de entonces todo lo que sucediera sería por mí elección. Esta vida a veces es un laberinto, pero al menos esta vida es mía.

**Epílogo**

_**-2 meses después-**_

Paz, era algo que usualmente no estaba acostumbrada a tener, pero ese viernes era todo lo que había en la atmósfera de mi cuarto; mi compañera, Kara, no era muy habladora, no es que no nos lleváramos bien, es solo que aún no éramos tan amigas como para compartir tiempo juntas. Estaba "tratando" de adelantar un poco de la tarea para el lunes cuando me llegó un mail, desde una cuenta… ¡¿EN LAS VEGAS?!

Presioné el botón izquierdo de mi laptop temblando como gelatina, y no me di cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que vi el nombre de Jesse y me relajé.

_¡Hey, Abby! ¿Qué tal la vida de universitaria? A que te estás divirtiendo mucho, no esperaría menos de ti. ¿La mía? No está mal, lo admito, es difícil, cansado y todo, pero creo que vale la pena. Estoy estudiando administración y apuesto mi beca a que jamás adivinarás para qué; en ese caso, lo confesaré, mi padre me pondrá a cargo de su casino aquí en Las Vegas, sé que no suena cómo algo que yo haría, pero pensé mucho en lo que me dijiste el día de la graduación y sí, esta decisión es lo que me hará feliz. Espero que encuentres tu oportunidad lo más pronto posible, lo mereces, amiga._

_Surte por allá, Illinois. _

_¡Escríbeme cuando pienses visitarme! _

_Besos, Jesse._

No sé cómo logré levantar mi quijada del suelo, pero lo hice ¡Así que el Señor: "Eres una hija del demonio, Abby" heredaría el preciado casino de su padre! Me alegré por él, siempre supe que la vida de convento no era para él. Estaba pensando en responderle con una felicitación cuando mi celular sonó, tantos aparatos ruidosos me cansaban a veces. –Creí haberte recordado que llevaras los preservativos, Mare, por Dios, no me digas que los olvidaste-.

_-¡Para tu información, Abernathy! Un noviazgo no es solo sexo… aunque cuando sí lo es, es asombroso-_ presumió Mare sobre su recién adquirida relación con Shepley Maddox, el chico no era muy mayor a nosotras y me caía bien, se preocupaba mucho por ella; era un buen tipo.

-No necesitaba saber eso, ve al grano…- nos reímos juntas.

_-Ahora que tenemos amigos en la universidad debemos aprovecharlo, mejor amiga. Shep dice que hoy habrá una pelea, su primo contra algún mastodonte adicto al gimnasio, y vas a venir con nosotros… ¡Salir es sano, Abigail! Te volverás agorafóbica dentro de tu aburrido cuarto_\- no es que ya no tuviera vida social, solo que quería concentrarme en mis prioridades.

-No lo sé, Mare, no soy de las que les gustan ver a dos tipos musculosos, desnudos y sangrantes haciéndose pedazos y ganando dinero por ello…- puf, qué débil mentira.

_-¡Ni tú te crees eso! Levanta tu trasero estudiantil del escritorio y vístete, estaremos allí en cinco…- _la decisión estaba hecha, ella solo la convirtió en palabras.

-¿Suficiente tiempo para un rapidín, no? Está bien, me alisto ahora mismo…- se rio suavemente, yo caminé hasta el armario.

_-Creí que no querías saber de eso, ya nos vemos, linda, ¡besos!_\- colgó, aparté el celular y busqué con cuidado entre mi ropa; me decidí por mi cárdigan color rosa salmón, era cómodo y me quedaba bien. No creí que necesitara nada más elegante o modesto para un evento así… además ¿Qué podría pasar?

**-FIN-**

_Dreamer._

Bien, después de mucho tiempo, ese es el final de esta historia ¿Les gustó? Háganmelo saber, y si tienen alguna idea para un fanfic también. Les agradezco por haber leído y ojalá los haya complacido tanto como a mí.

¡Adiós y hasta el próximo fanfic!


End file.
